


Strength

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Series: Control [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x14, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Betaed, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Stress Relief, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is planning to move to Las Vegas and Danny fights it. Steve notices Danny's struggle and wants to help him, but he didn't expect his partner to ask for some 'stress-relief' in the private section. Can they turn roles and Steve take back the responsibility he so desperately wants to give away for once? </p>
<p>This is a prequel to the stories of my Control series. I recommend you read the other stories first to understand the background.<br/>I used episode 3x14 “Hana I Wa'Ia” for reference and background story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in no relation to the original series or characters neither the actors. This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners.  
> Note: This is fiction so I hold the right to write it with author's creativity when it comes to things like safety during sex. Of course you should never take fan fictions as reference when it comes to real life sexual intercourse even though I try to keep most of the content realistic. So please don't fuss over the fact that Steve and Danny don't use condoms for example. There are no sexual diseases in my fan fictions.  
> I felt like I should mention this as I didn't do it in the previous parts of my Control Series. So just enjoy this and keep in mind to protect yourself in real life. ;) 
> 
> Note 2: Sorry for my lack of updates. Real life got the better of me and school really sucks... This sneaked into my mind when I wanted to finish another short fic for Hawaii Five-0 and my lovely beta-reader [Kamui_kun](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_kun/pseuds/Kamui_kun) ~~begged~~ asked for some new naughty stuff from me so blame her. XD 
> 
> The idea for this fic was first brought up by [ArwenOak](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/pseuds/ArwenOak) in a comment on 'Obedience'.

Danny slumped into the chair of his office and buried his face in his hands before he let one shaking hand run over his head and smooth back some hair.

Kono watched him silently and shared a glance with Steve who had noticed the distressed detective as well and nodded slightly before he made his way to the office. He entered silently without a knock and met Danny's eyes that looked up to see who came in before they wandered off to the nearby wall.

Steve could tell that this whole thing about Rachel who wanted to move with Stan and Grace to Las Vegas was really getting to Danny. In fact Steve had never seen Danny like this, so desperate, so afraid of the outcome. He had done everything he could talking to the family court and tell them how much he loved his little girl and that he couldn't live without her, but now he was having trouble dealing with the growing fear that all this might not be enough.

Steve didn't even want to think about what it would do to Danny if the court decided against him. This desperate figure in front of him already gave a good image and Steve felt a wave of worry hitting him. Danny would never get over this. Despite the fact that he had stated many times that he hated Hawaii, he found a new home here and even a family.

With the case already wrapped up they should be writing reports by now, but Steve had decided they had time for that, as the whole case was kind of top secret and the only one who would ever see those reports was the governor himself and no one else. That made Danny and his well-being his number one priority now.

 

“How's your shoulder, partner”, Steve asked as he had noticed that Danny had hold and massaged it after the shooting with Wo Fat.

“Just a bit bruised after I hit it on the asphalt. Better than having been run over by a car. I'll be fine.”

Steve nodded and watched Danny who stared vacantly at the desk, kind of oblivious of his surroundings, which was enough proof where the thoughts of the detective went.

“Come on, Danny. Let's call it a day and get home.”

“You sure?” Danny looked up and met Steve's eyes for the second time, but this time holding the gaze.

“Absolutely. It was a rough day and we can get some rest before we receive news from the court.”

“Yeah.”

Danny stood up slowly, packed his things and left the room, Steve right behind him.

“Guys, we're off. Go home, too. There's nothing we can't do tomorrow, so enjoy the evening.”

Kono and Chin nodded and approached Danny who looked really down.

“Chin up, brah. There's no way they would separate you and Grace. Stay positive.”

“Not my strong point, Kono. But thanks”, Danny replied and found himself in a gentle embrace just a second later.

“She's right, Danny. You'll see. If you need anything, just call.”

“Thanks Chin.” Chin hugged him too and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“We're ohana, remember?”

Danny nodded and managed a small smile.

“See you tomorrow, guys”, Steve said, leading Danny towards the exit.

 

“You want to stay at my place tonight?”

“I don't know. To be honest, I think I'd feel lost at my apartment now.”

“Okay, my place then. You should try to relax a bit, Danny. I know this is hell for you, but you did great in the family court and I'm sure they saw what a great father you are. The best father Grace could wish for in fact , so don't punish yourself with what might be. It's gonna be okay.”

“I hope so. God, I really hope you're right.”

Steve gave Danny a short glance and reached for his hand to give it a little reassuring squeeze.

 

They spent the rest of the way in silence and Steve knew that such a quiet Danno was either an injured one or a deep in thought one and neither was good. He needed help.

Danny just couldn't let go. His girl meant everything to him and just the smallest thought of losing her scared him to the bone. Steve would've liked to tell Rachel what he thought of her for doing this to Danny, but he knew that his partner wouldn't agree and would try to stop him.

They were in a relationship for a while now and they trusted each other just like they did during work and understood each other's needs and also fears.

Steve entered the house first and went off to the kitchen to grab a beer for Danny and himself as he noticed with a glance that his lover was standing in the living room and seemed indeed lost.

“Why don't you sit down?”

“Right”, Danny muttered and dropped on the couch.

Steve sat down next to him and handed him the bottle.

“Keep yourself together, Danno.”

“Don't want to, Steve.”

Steve sighed silently and took a swig from his own beer.

There was no point in trying to cheer up Danny. He just needed to let him be now and hope that he would get up on his own. After all, nothing was decided yet.

 

When they finished their first round of beer, Steve went to grab some more.

Danny emptied his second bottle in no time and when he leaned forward, Steve worried that he might overdo it and was about to get up to grab another one by himself but instead Danny approached Steve and kissed him hard and demanding.

Steve managed to place his own bottle safely on the table before sinking down on the couch and giving in to Danny's kiss, moaning softly as Danny gently bit his under lip. Danny broke the kiss first and Steve gave him a questioning look. They had ended up sprawled on the couch, Danny on top of him.

“Steve, I need to ask for a favor.”

Steve swallowed as he saw Danny's serious and anxious expression.

“Of course, anything.”

“Take me, now. Make me forget for a while and leave only pleasure. I need you. I need to concentrate on something else. Just make me forget, please.”

Steve hesitated and Danny knew that the SEAL was fighting against himself right now.

It was no secret between them that Steve needed Danny to take over in their relationship, that Danny was the one who always fucked Steve and used all kind of restraints on him to give Steve the feeling of being out of control, being the one who had to surrender and obey as he wasn't in charge like usual.

Steve needed this badly after a while of leading the task force. He needed to give the responsibility to someone else, even if it was only for a few hours and there was no one he could trust like Danny, no one else who took the burden of his shoulders so effortlessly like Danny did.

“Steve...”

“I'll do it.”

Danny wanted to say that he didn't have to, but Steve cut him off with a finger on his lips.

“I said, I'll do it. Don't worry, I can handle it. It's the only thing I can do right now to make you feel better so there's no question about it. Get up, let's go.”

 

Steve took Danny's hand and guided him upstairs where he undressed Danny and then himself. With one hand Steve pushed him on the bed and made sure that Danny was comfortable before he joined him.

“How do you want it?”

“Rough. No gentle sex, I need to be consumed.”

Steve smiled.

“Can do that. I learned from the best.”

“The Army?”

Steve would lie if he said that he didn't expect a cheeky comment like this. The thing was, it didn't sound cheeky at all, more like being forced cause Danny knew what Steve expected and despite his situation wanted to pretend, but Steve couldn't care less about this right now. He just wanted Danny to let go and don't feel forced to do anything he didn't want.

“You”, Steve replied with a simple but honest answer and made a plan in his mind on how to relief Danny from his stress. Steve forced Danny's legs to spread and positioned himself between them, bending forward, his face inches apart from Danny's.

He started distracting Danny by kissing him gently then more demanding before breaking off and sliding down to his neck, carefully biting to not leave a mark Danny couldn't hide. By the way Danny clung to him, Steve could tell how much his partner was longing for more so he pushed forward with his hip, letting his slightly hardening cock brush against Danny's who gasped lightly in reaction and bent involuntarily in Steve's direction.

Steve allowed the contact for a few seconds before he pushed Danny down and began to focus on restraining him. He chose soft leather cuffs for the wrists and ankles that he could connect with a chain to the bed. When Danny's arms and legs were spread and bound to the bed frame, Steve looked at his lover and waited for him to meet his gaze.

“You want the whole thing or skip the blindfold and gag? I might use some toys too if you don't mind.” Steve added as he wanted to make sure that Danny knew what was lying ahead of him.

Danny tested the restraints and was satisfied as he found that he couldn't move much, except for his left ankle that Steve left with a longer chain and an attached bell for safety.

“The whole thing, babe. I want to know how you feel when you surrender to me. Just make sure I'm still able to walk after this.”

 

Steve went easy on Danny even though he respected Danny's decision and trusted that his partner knew what he could deal with, because Steve was also aware of Danny's claustrophobia and that things could take a sudden turn for the worse if he wasn't careful.

Ear plugs would create the effect of shutting off Danny's senses complete and give him the feeling of being in a small space, but being blindfolded, gagged and restrained was more than enough for him to deal with. Everything else was something that Steve considered as torture.

He gave Danny instructions to use his left foot to make noise if he wanted him to stop immediately before reaching for the gag and placing it carefully into Danny's mouth. It was a rather small ball gag made of soft material so Danny could actually bite on it if he wanted or needed to.

When Danny met Steve's gaze who waited a bit to let him get used to it, Danny lightly nodded as a sign to keep going. Steve decided to wait a bit with the blindfold and first use something else.

Danny wasn't hard yet so it was the perfect opportunity to use a cock ring.

Steve picked a leather one from the nightstand that would be easy to fit on and after use could be removed without much effort. Danny watched intensively what Steve did and pulled on his restraints as the soft material closed tightly around the base of his cock.

This will be probably causing frustration for him later but right now it felt good, solid and securely surrounding his cock, only leaving the tip free.

Steve leaned forward and put the blindfold in place, securing it at the back of his head, then lingered a bit, his face close to Danny's.

The detective shivered as he felt Steve's warm breath on his ear and instinctively moved his head towards him. Steve placed a kiss on Danny's temple, then neck and put his hands on Danny's chest, holding him down as Danny arched up before he let his fingers trail down to his thighs and let them explore Danny's balls.

Danny gave a muffled sound and Steve knew he couldn't tease him much longer. That was not what he had been asked for and he would not let his partner down.

 

Steve picked the lube from the nightstand and put a generous amount on his right hand. He used one finger to slowly enter Danny and applied the rest of the lube around his hole, gently stroking him. He could tell that Danny got aroused by his slowly accelerating breaths.

Steve added a second finger when Danny started to move a bit towards him and stretched him with spreading the fingers like a scissor, causing Danny to moan under the gag and shift slightly. Danny only needed a few moments to get used to it so Steve pulled his fingers out before entering again, this time with three fingers that he moved in and out with a slow and steady rhythm to widen Danny enough so he could take Steve in.

When Steve was sure that Danny was well prepared he lubed up his own cock and inserted the tip giving Danny some time to adjust before sliding in further. When Steve was almost entirely inside Danny's breath hitched and he tensed so Steve stopped and waited until his lover relaxed and his breathing evened out.

With one small push he entered Danny completely and watched for any sign of pain on Danny's face but the detective stayed calm and seemed to find pleasure as he slightly moved into Steve's direction.

Steve waited a short while until he was sure that Danny had adjusted to his size before he started to move. When he hit Danny's prostate he caused his partner to moan and cling to the restraints.

Steve soon found a good rhythm and Danny tried to match his movements as much as possible but the light noises of arousal and frustration told Steve that Danny met the limit of his erection as the cock ring tightened around his fully erected dick now and made him already feel like he was about to come, only that he couldn't.

Danny threw his head to one side and winced as Steve pushed hard into him and hit the prostate with full force. A shiver ran through Danny's body and he panted harshly, pulling even more on his restraints like he desperately wanted to get free.

 

Steve decided it was time to relieve him so he kept moving but reached with one hand the cock ring and easily opened and removed it. As he pushed one more time deeply into Danny, the man ejaculated with a muffled cry, tremors taking over his body and his muscles contracting on their own account so Steve couldn't hold his own climax back and came in his lover.

He let the waves of the orgasm pass before he slowly slipped out of Danny and leaned forward to get rid of the blindfold. Danny blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted and he could see Steve clearly in front of him who was currently loosening the gag and pulling it gently out of Danny's mouth.

Danny swallowed and tried to approach Steve but was held back by the cuffs that were still attached to his wrists. Steve noticed and freed him of the cuffs. Danny closed his arms around Steve and pulled him closer into a kiss, not caring that his ankles were still tied to the bed frame and that the bell was slightly jingling as he touched Steve's leg with his foot. Right now he just wanted Steve close by his side.

Steve looked at Danny and smiled as he saw that Danny seemed very calm and back to his usual self.

“Before you ask this cliche question of how good you were, you did great babe. In fact I could get used to it once in a while.”

“Really?”

“You're a perfect dom.”

“I only copied you.”

Danny snorted and laughed lightly.

“You should copy me more often babe. Would save the governor some trouble.”

Steve smirked in reply and went to remove the cuffs on Danny's ankles, then got back on his partner's side and found himself almost instantly in an embrace again.

“You feel better”, Steve asked as Danny started to run his fingers up and down Steve's spine.

“This uncomfortable feeling is still lingering inside me, but it's kind of muted for now. That's good enough for me. You're right. I have to relax and keep myself together. Grace needs me functioning no matter where I am and where she is.”

Steve gently caressed Danny's neck with his hand.

“Grace will always love you, you know that. Look, we still have some time before the court will inform you about their decision so why don't we rest a bit until then? Just the two of us cuddling a bit.”

“Sounds good to me”, Danny replied and shuffled closer to Steve, let himself be consumed by the familiar scent and the warmth of his lover's skin. Surrounded by love and care Danny couldn't deny that somehow he got more convinced by the minute that everything was indeed going to be alright.


End file.
